Tu souriras à nouveau
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Quand la fille adoptive d'Orochimaru recherche ses véritables origines et quitte ses amis...Konoha est il réellement en danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Tu souriras à nouveau**

**Chapitre I : L'intrus**

A Konoha, au point de rendez-vous habituel quatre silhouettes attendaient la venue d'un homme avec trois heures de décalage horaire.

Sasuke : Bonjour.

Naruto : Salut vous deux !

Sakura : Salut !

May : Coucou, ça va ?

Sakura : Bien merci ! Kakashi a encore trois…

May : …millions d'années à rattraper sur ses congénères !

Sakura: May!

May: Je rigole! Faut que j'y aille. On m'attend !

Naruto : Je t'accompagne ! Il faut que je vois Hinata.

May : Tant mieux, je dois voir Kiba.

May : Salut Kiba !

Kiba: Salut!

Naruto : Salut Hinata !

Hinata : Sa…salut…

May : Alors, la forme ?

Kiba : Comme toujours, hein Akamaru ?

Akamaru : Waf !

Kiba : Tout se passe bien avec…avec tu-sais-qui ?

May : Tranquille ! A part son obsession pour le sang tout va bien ! Je dois le voir après Gaara !

Kiba : OK ! Salut !

May : 'lut !

Elle sortit de chez l'Inuzuka et se mit en route pour trouver Gaara.

May: Eh! Salut Gaara!

Gaara: Mmh? Oh, c'est toi. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
May : Suis-moi !

Ils se dirigèrent dans la forêt qui reliait Konoha à Oto **(1)**. Arrivés devant une maison à l'écart des autres, May frappa à la porte.

Homme : Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?

May : On vient taxer votre sang !

Homme : Pardon ?

May : Vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas douloureux !

Gaara le tua puis se tourne vers son amie.

May : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Gaara : Non, j'en veux encore !

La jeune femme frissonna et fit volte-face.

May : Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers un bâtiment imposant et frappa. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris vint ouvrir.

Kabuto : Tiens, c'est toi ?

May : Non, c'est le Père Noël ! Où est Orochimaru ?

Kabuto : Suis-moi, il t'attend.

May _s'inclinant _: Maître !

Kabuto partit sur un signe d'Orochimaru qui fixa sa jeune subordonnée, un sourire malveillant éclairant son visage.

Orochimaru : Relève-toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

May se releva et se jeta soudainement dans les bras de l'homme serpent qui -curieusement- répondit à son étreinte.

May : Tu m'as manqué…père !

Orochimaru : Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais appelé comme ça.

May : Depuis que je suis parti à Konoha. Et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et lorsque tu m'as recueillie et éduquée après la mort de mes parents au lieu de…de me tuer !

Orochimaru : Ta vie et ton sang m'appartiennent désormais. Donne !

May tendit son poignet et grimaça lorsque son maître la mordit laissant le sang couler le long de son bras avant de commencer à le sucer avec application.

May : N'attend pas que je sois livide pour arrêter !

Orochimaru : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Quelques secondes plus tard

Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres et remercia la jeune femme.

Orochimaru : Et toi ?

May : Non, merci. Aucune envie de sang.

Orochimaru _sourit _: Je t'ai enseigné que pour avoir ce que l'on veut, il faut passer par toutes les méthodes !

May : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas ne ce serait ce que voir du sang.

Orochimaru : Tu as l'air troublée !

May : Mais non ! Qu'est ce que…ah !

Orochimaru _sourit _: Si tu es troublée !

May : Je supporte pas qu'on touche ma marque.

Orochimaru _passe délicatement sa langue dessus _: C'est pourtant moi qui te l'ai apposée.

May _frissonnante _: Raison de plus ! Je n'aime pas qu'on l'effleure à peine. Ça me fait faire des actes inconsidérés.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il caressa la marque du bout des doigts. Sa subordonnée l'embrassa soudainement.

May : Ne fais pas ça !

Son maître l'embrassa passionnément puis la regarda longuement.

Orochimaru : Ne me dis pas que ça te déplait !

May lui lança un regard flamboyant d'agacement et il éclata de rire. Soudain Kabuto entra dans la salle.

Kabuto : Maître Orochimaru !

Orochimaru : Qu'y a-t-il ?

May _descend de ses genoux _: Je vais y aller !

Kabuto : C'est que…ça te concerne aussi.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

Orochimaru : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Kabuto : Un intrus.

Orochimaru : Amène-le !

Kabuto ramena un jeune garçon et le balança à terre.

May _étonnée _: En quoi ça me concerne ?

Kabuto : Je crois que tu le connais.

Il le retourna d'un coup de pied.

May écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui.

May : Kiba !

**A suivre**

J'ai jamais vu qu'une forêt reliait Oto à Konoha mais on va faire comme si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :Enfance chamboulée, sentiments mélangés**

May écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui.

May : Kiba !

Orochimaru _la retient _: Ne l'approche pas !

May : Mais…Kiba…

Kiba _relève difficilement la tête _: T'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien !  
May _les larmes aux yeux, s'énervant _: Arrête de dire des conneries, tu es en sang !

Orochimaru la lâcha, la jeune femme se précipita vers le maître-chien et le prit dans ses bras.

May : Imbécile, imbécile ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?

Kiba : Je suis venu te chercher !

May : Mais j'allais revenir ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je sais ce que je fais !

Kiba _crachant du sang _: Ça va aller ! Kabuto est un salopard !

May _les larmes coulant sur son visage_ : Kiba !

Orochimaru : Reviens ici !

Kabuto_ donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kiba _: Prends ça ! Ordure !  
May : Ça va pas, non ! Il est à moitié mort !

Orochimaru_ la ceinturant _: Calme toi !  
May _se débattant _: Tu veux que je me calme ! Il va le tuer !

Kabuto : Peuh !  
Orochimaru : Tu peux disposer.

Kabuto_ s'incline et lance un regard amusé à May : _Merci maître !

May : Je te hais !  
Orochimaru : Calme toi !

Il activa la marque et elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur en crispant les doigts sur sa marque.

May : Aïe ! Ça ne…sert à…rien !

Orochimaru sourit et la laissa s'occuper de son ami.

May : Kiba ? Kiba ! Tu m'entends ?

Kiba : Dodo !  
Il se mit à ronfler et l'homme serpent eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Dans une autre pièce May soignait Kiba.

May : Quel con d'être venu sans ton chien !  
Kiba : J'ai…j'ai oublié !  
May : Oublié ? Tu ne voulais pas le blesser surtout !  
Kiba : Désolé !

May : Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé ! Ce qui est fait est fait.

Kiba : Je…

May : Tais-toi !  
Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Kiba qui était allongé sur une couverture pour être à sa hauteur.

May : Kiba, je tiens beaucoup à toi et tu le sais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais, tu es venu me chercher mais je suis grande et je sais très bien ce que je fais !  
Kiba : Si je suis venu c'est parce que…

May : Laisse tomber !_ (Elle se leva)_Rétablis-toi, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Orochimaru : C'est bon ? Tu t'es occupé de lui ?

May : Oui, ça va.

Gaara_ entre en trombe _: Je t'ai retrouvée ! J'en veux encore !  
May : Va tuer Kabuto !  
Orochimaru : Pas question ! Il y a des prisonniers à côté, si tu veux.

Gaara : A vrai dire, je veux son sang à elle !  
Orochimaru : Pas plus ! Son sang et sa vie m'appartiennent.

May : Désolé Gaara !

Il partit déçu jurant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

May se mordit le doigt jusqu'au sang et commença à le sucer consciencieusement en regardant son maître. Il lui retira le doigt de la bouche et regarda la morsure qu'elle s'était infligée en souriant. Elle était grande ouverte et saignait abondamment.

Orochimaru : Pas besoin de sang, hein ?  
May : Non, pas besoin. J'en ai seulement envie.

Et elle recommença à sucer son sang.

Kiba : Rhââââ ! J'ai faim ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? J'espère qu'elle va vite venir.

May: Salut Kiba! T'as faim?

Kiba: OUI!  
May: Je vais manger avec toi.

Pendant un instant, ils mangèrent en silence quand le maître-chien sentit qu'il fallait le dire.

Kiba: Euh…May?

May: Mmh?  
Kiba: Je voulais te dire…enfin…tu…

May : Prends ton temps.

Kiba : Jecroisquejet'aimebienmaisilnefaudraitpasyvoirunecontrainte !** (1) **  
May : Hein ? J'ai pas compris.

Kiba_ inspire profondément _: Je…je…je t'aime !

May_ rougit _: Ah ? Je savais pas.

Kiba : Et ?  
May :…J'arrive ! On m'appelle, je dois y aller, salut !

Kiba : Mais…  
Elle sortit presque en courant, elle traversa le couloir à toute vitesse avant de s'adosser contre un mur.

May : Je m'y attendais à ça ! Quelle nulle j'aurais dû y penser !

Kabuto : A quoi ? Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas te vexer.

May : Laisse, c'est rien.

Kabuto : Tu me détestes toujours ?

May : Non, non ! C'est bon, vas-t-en ! Laisse moi seule !  
Kabuto : Comme tu veux.

Il commença à partir mais May le rappela.

May : Attends ! Reste !  
Kabuto : Ça va ?

May_ se jette dans ses bras _: Non ! Je ne m'y retrouve plus ! -_pleure_- Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

Kabuto _resserre sa prise _: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

May: C'est…c'est Kiba! Il m'a dit ce qu'il ne faut pas dire et je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. _(On comprendra pourquoi elle dit ça quand Tayuya racontera son enfance. Par contre avec Orochimaru c'est différent, comme c'est son père adoptif elle lui a voué un amour incommensurable et n'a pas su faire la différence entre amour « père fille » et amour.)_

Kabuto : Sèche tes larmes sinon Orochimaru-sensei ne va pas être content ! Ecoute, la prochaine fois, j'apporterais le plateau-repas avec toi, d'accord ?

May : D'a…d'accord, merci.

Kabuto sourit et l'embrassa.

May _répond à son baiser _: Moi aussi.

Kabuto partit et chercha la meilleure amie de la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Tayuya.

Kabuto : Eh, Tayuya !

Tayuya : Quoi ?  
Kabuto : Tu pourrais me raconter l'enfance de May ?  
Tayuya : Pourquoi ?  
Kabuto : Elle a beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments et je pense que ça a un rapport avec son enfance.

Tayuya : C'est sûr que ça a un rapport. Assis-toi je vais t'expliquer. Quand elle a commencé son entraînement avec maître Orochimaru, elle avait quatre ou cinq ans. Après sa première journée d'entraînement, elle est retournée toute contente chez elle car il leur avait dit qu'il leur apprendrait des choses qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas à Konoha (elle devait y déménager après son entraînement avec Orochimaru-sensei.)

« En rentrant elle découvrit ses parents baignant dans leur propre sang. Elle retourna voir Orochimaru en pleurant et lui expliqua la raison de son chagrin. En temps normal il l'aurait tuée mais il a préféré l'adopter (je te dirais pourquoi tout à l'heure. Il a donc été son maître et son père adoptif. J'ai appris que durant ce temps il l'a violé plusieurs fois mais ne sachant pas que c'était interdit elle n'a rien dit. Voulant respecter les dernières volontés de ses parents, elle partit ensuite à Konoha en cachant le signe d'Oto sur son bandeau. Elle étudia dans l'équipe de Sasuke et est revenue aujourd'hui pour enseigner elle aussi. Elle n'a jamais su faire la part des sentiments entre Konoha et Oto.

Kabuto : Je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi il l'a adopté et comment as-tu su tout ça ?  
Tayuya : Elle m'a tout raconté en parlant du viol de façon bizarre. Je pense qu'Orochimaru l'a adopté car il compte en faire quelque chose. Elle est l'objet de sa vengeance, c'est elle son fidèle bras droit ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a la marque depuis ses quatre ans. Orochimaru se sert d'elle. J'ignore ce qu'il lui veut mais elle n'en sortira pas indemne !

Kabuto : Merci, j'y vais.

**A suivre**

**(1)** Il n'y a pas de faute de frappe, Kiba dit ça très vite c'est tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : La fonction de professeur**

Tayuya : Elle m'a tout raconté en parlant du viol de façon bizarre. Je pense qu'Orochimaru l'a adopté car il compte en faire quelque chose. Elle est l'objet de sa vengeance, c'est elle son fidèle bras droit ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a la marque depuis ses quatre ans. Orochimaru se sert d'elle. J'ignore ce qu'il lui veut mais elle n'en sortira pas indemne !

Kabuto : Merci, j'y vais.

Orochimaru: May!

May : Tu…Vous m'avez appelé maître?

Orochimaru : Oui. Il y a de jeunes ninjas qui rentrent à l'Académie demain, veux-tu leur enseigner ?

May : Avec plaisir !  
Orochimaru : Tu me remplaceras car j'ai beaucoup à faire et tu enseigneras à ma façon.

May _relève vivement la tête _: Comment ?

Orochimaru : Viens t'asseoir.

May s'assit à la droite de son maître et Kabuto à sa gauche. Les ninjas arrivèrent un par un et lorsqu'ils furent tous là Orochimaru se leva.

Orochimaru : Vous savez que demain de jeunes ninjas rentrent à l'Académie. J'aimerais m'occuper d'eux mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi quelqu'un pour s'occuper des trois gamins qui me seront assignés et qui sera mon…successeur au cas oú ce qui est très peu probable.

May poussa un mini soupir de soulagement alors que les trois-quarts des subordonnés de l'homme serpent se voyaient déjà à sa place en train de commander tout le monde.

Orochimaru : Mon remplaçant et successeur est… May !

Tout le monde : Quoi ?  
May_ faisant l'étonnée :_ Hein ? M…moi ? Mais…

Un subordonné, Riku, s'avance et proteste énergiquement.

Riku : May ? Mais c'est pas possible, elle est trop jeune et incompétente.

Orochimaru _le tue _: Quelqu'un d'autre a des objections à faire ? Parfait ! May c'est aujourd'hui que tu deviens mon successeur légitime. Au fait c'est mon égal et tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde part et May jeta un coup d'œil à son maître.

May : C'est un honneur pour moi mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais assurer correctement la fonction de successeur.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard lui indiquant qu'il ne mourrait pas de sitôt. La jeune femme, rassurée partit et rattrapa Tayuya dans un couloir.

May : Eh Tayuya !  
Tayuya _s'incline _: Maître !  
May : Relève-toi ! Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Dans la chambre de May :

May : Ecoute, je t'interdis de t'incliner devant moi. Fais comme avant, tu es toujours mon amie et je ne suis pas ton maître.

Tayuya : Mais pourquoi ?

May : Tsss ! Traitement de faveur pour ma seule, unique et meilleure amie. Je n'aime pas te voir t'incliner devant moi, ça me donne l'impression de t'être supérieure ce qui est faux. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je t'en prie reste comme avant.

Tayuya : Si tu veux.

May _la serrant dans ses bras _: Je t'adore !  
Tayuya_ répondant à son étreinte :_ Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup.

Le lendemain

May _se réveille _: Waaa ! (Bâillement) Mmmmh ! (Se frotte les yeux) C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit une douche, coiffa ses cheveux couleur feu, maquilla ses yeux verts et s'habilla de sa tenue de ninja plus pratique que sa longue robe de soie pour se battre. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, fit son lit et sortit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle où son père l'attendait tout le monde s'inclina sur son passage. Elle s'agenouilla devant Orochimaru et s'assit à côté de lui.

Orochimaru : Aujourd'hui May va devenir professeur et je vous ordonne de l'aider dans sa tâche et s'il y a le moindre problème je n'hésiterais pas à tuer le responsable sur-le-champ, c'est compris ? Bien ! Deux personnes vont t'accompagner May. As-tu une préférence ?

May : J'aimerais que Tayuya m'accompagne.

Orochimaru : Bien Kabuto t'accompagnera également. Vous pouvez y aller.

May, Tayuya et Kabuto : Bien !

A l'Académie

May : C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller je devrais m'en sortir.

Kabuto : On doit rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on t'assigne tes élèves.

May : Si c'est indispensable.

Ils rentrèrent dans la foule d'examinateurs et regardèrent les petits ninjas qui rentraient. Brouhaha.

Examinateur 1 : C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Orochimaru.

Examinateur 2 : Une fille le remplace. Une certaine May.

Examinateur 1 : Eh ben, ça promet !

Examinateur 2 : C'est sur !  
Examinateur 1 : Elle va en baver !  
Examinateur 2 : Encore une incompétente et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle.

Examinateur 1 : Un peu de chair fraîche de temps en temps ça peut pas faire de mal. **(1)**

Examinateur 2 : Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

May : Si vous parlez de moi je vous conseille de retirer ces paroles tout de suite.

Examinateurs 1 et 2 : Pour qui tu te prends ?

May : Pour celle qui remplace Orochimaru-sensei.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Examinateur 1 : Tu rigoles ? Toi ! Ha ha ha !

May : Je suis tout à fait sérieuse.

Examinateur 2 : Mais bien sur.

Kabuto : Eh, les vieux ! Elle vous dit que c'est vrai et je vous conseille de la croire !  
Examinateur 1 : Sinon ?  
May _lui brise le bras _: Ça te va comme réponse ? La prochaine fois je vise les cervicales, compris ?

Examinateurs 1 et 2 _sueurs froides _: Compris !

Voix : Bien ! Maintenant tout le monde est réuni nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord bienvenu à tous les jeunes élèves qui vont être assignés à un professeur aujourd'hui. Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que vos enfants reçoivent un entraînement et il ne faudra pas s'étonner s'ils reviennent avec quelques égratignures mais rien de grave.

« Je vais vous assigner vos professeurs.

Il commença à appeler les élèves un par un puis les professeurs.

Voix : Et pour finir Shin, Tea et Mae vous serez avec May-sensei.

Tea : Maître, on va où ? Et pourquoi les autres sont restés là-bas ?

May : Je vous emmène dans la forêt. Vous allez recevoir un enseignement un peu différent des autres. C'est-à-dire que vous allez connaître des techniques en plus.

Mae : Génial !  
May_ sourit _: D'abord vous allez vous présenter. Moi c'est May mais appelez-moi sensei pour éviter les trucs du genre mademoiselle ou encore pire madame. Dites-moi ce que vous aimez ou pas, vos loisirs et si vous savez ce que vous voulez faire plus tard.

Shin : Moi c'est Shin, j'aime le sport mais je déteste ne rien faire. Mes loisirs sont la course et l'escalade. Je sais pas pour plus tard.

Tea : Moi c'est Tea, j'aime le chocolat mais je déteste le café. Mes loisirs sont la danse et cueillir des fleurs. Plus tard je veux être médecin spécialisé dans les sceaux.

May : Tu sais ce que tu veux toi…et le jeune homme.

Mae : Mae. Je n'aime quasiment rien à part la compétition. Mes loisirs…je n'en ai pas vraiment. Mon rêve c'est être au service d'un des ninjas de légende où d'en devenir un !

May _sourit _: Très bien ! Des questions ?

Tea : Sensei ! Vous pouvez nous dire une des choses qu'on apprendra en plus ?  
May : Ne le dites pas à vos parents mais vous aurez les mains couvertes de sang !

Shin et Tea : QUOI !

**(1)** Disons juste qu'il y a des pervers chez les examinateurs!

Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez des review.

Ça ne vous a pas plu ? Idem ! -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV: Encore une nuit**

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques

Tea : Sensei ! Vous pouvez nous dire une des choses qu'on apprendra en plus ?  
May : Ne le dites pas à vos parents mais vous aurez les mains couvertes de sang !

Shin et Tea : QUOI !

Mae _petit sourire : Ils sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, ça va pas être du gâteau cet entraînement._

May : Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous enseigner l'histoire d'Oto no Kuni. Il a été fondé par Orochimaru. Qui peut me dire qui est-il ?  
Mae : C'est un des trois ninjas de légende.

May : Très bien !

La journée continua et ils apprirent le reste de l'histoire d'Oto. Ils apprirent également beaucoup de choses sur Orochimaru.

_Fin de journée_

May : Bon, on se retrouve ici demain à dix heures, compris ?  
Mae, Tea, Shin : Oui, à demain.

Le soir

Oro : May, viens me voir après le repas…Avec ce kimono.

May : Bien.

Après manger, May se changea et mit le kimono que lui avait donné Orochimaru. Il était en soie, noir et rouge brodé d'or. Un serpent aussi vert que ses yeux se dessinait dans son dos. Il était large et ses épaules avaient du mal à le retenir. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une barrette représentant un dragon puis elle se dirigea, pieds nus vers la chambre de son père adoptif.

Elle frappa deux fois et attendit. Elle entendit de l'eau arrêter de couler et le froissement d'un tissu qu'on enfile.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru en kimono collant à sa peau humide et découvrant son torse.

May rougit à la vue de son maître dans cette tenue puis entra.

Oro _referme la porte et l'observe _: Tu es ravissante, ce kimono te va très bien.

May _rouge comme une pivoine : _Ah, merci. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
Oro _désigne une chaise _: Assis-toi ! _(Prend place dans un fauteuil)_ Comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

May : Très bien ! Je leur ai appris l'histoire d'Oto et j'ai loué vos exploits.

Oro : Il ne fallait pas…

May : Il faut bien qu'ils sachent combien le fondateur d'Oto no Kuni est grand !

Oro_ éclate de rire:_Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ?  
May: Ben…oui! Tu es mon modèle depuis toute petite. Je t'admire pour tout ce que tu fais. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as fait pour moi. Jamais !

Oro s_ourit :_ Viens ici !

May _le rejoint :_ Que…

Oro _se lève :_Chut !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et entama un mouvement de caresse. May écarquilla les yeux comprenant les intentions de son maître et songea à la réaction de Kabuto. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout mais que pouvait-il faire contre son maître ? Et, de plus, le laisser tomber serait une très mauvaise idée : il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Orochimaru se rapprocha de May et fit glisser le tissu retenu par les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Il laissa son doigt glisser le long de la clavicule de May puis s'attaqua à son cou, le léchant, la mordant. Il se recula et sourit à la vue d'un énorme suçon qu'il venait de lui faire. Il détacha la ceinture qui retenait encore le kimono aux hanches de sa disciple et le fit tomber au sol.

May resta devant lui, nue, impudique. Orochimaru ne put résister à une telle invite et attira ce corps fin et docile contre le sien. Il l'allongea sur le lit tout proche, retira son propre kimono et se réinstalla sur la jeune fille.

May :Attends tu fais quoi, là ?

Moi : Je m'occupe de ton cas.

May : Je vais la tuer.

Orochimaru : Attends, je veux connaître la suite, moi.

May : Sauf votre respect _cher maître_ je n'y tiens pas spécialement.Orochimaru : Moi si !

May : Cette auteuse est une #&°#…

Moi : Bon, bah reviews….


End file.
